


Sick Snowboard Kids

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Snowboard Kids
Genre: Comedy, Common Cold, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Not finished yet. The Snowboard Kids get sick.





	

Slash woke up in the middle of the night, having felt an uncomfortable urge. His nose was extremely red and began to twitch uncontrollably and repeatedly. His eyes were going crossed, turned bloodshot and eventually squeezed closed. These reactions could only mean one thing: a big sneeze had located him and was now going to beat him down. As he did every time he had to sneeze, Slash began to inhale over and over, with each involuntary breath being longer and louder than the one before it.

"Ahhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhh... AHHHHHHHHHHH..."

When the young athlete got to his second inhale, he pulled up his forefinger and held it directly under his nose. If he did that, the sneeze would weaken and eventually disappear: usually, anyway. This sneeze, however, knew what was going on and managed to finish the battle, causing Slash to sneeze even though he was trying not to.

"CHOOOOOOOO!!!"

As Slash's large sneeze exploded out of his mouth and nose, a giant gush of snot blew out of both of his nostrils and landed on the wall close to the bed. It left a thick, layered splotch of sticky, disgusting, deep green snot on there. It was as though he had vomited on the wall, and the fact that he hadn't didn't make it any less gross.

Slash recovered from his sneeze and sniffled repeatedly as he rubbed his nose with that same finger. It was extremely runny and before long, he got a long trail of snot all over his hand. Not knowing how or why he sneezed so hard, Slash went back to sleep in an attempt to forget about it. The reason behind this was because Slash had caught a cold.

The next morning, Slash wasn't feeling any better. His mother saw that he was sick, but believed he had allergies instead and sent him to school anyway. She never told him that, but he accepted this and made it to school. 

The other Snowboard Kids - Jam, Linda, Wendy, Tommy and Nancy - were at the lockers and talking when Slash arrived, sniffling repeatedly.

"Ugh... hey, guys," he said in a totally nasal voice.

"Slash, what's wrong with you?" Jam asked.

"You must be in critical health due to illness," Wendy stated.

"Yeah, I know," Slash said.

"Then why do you got to be here?" Tommy asked.

"I don't... Ahhh... Ahhhhhhh... Ahhhhhhh... AHHHHHH..." Slash was starting to sneeze again instead of answering.

"Slash?" Nancy asked.

"...CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Slash sneezed a hard one, turning away from his friends and shooting snot out of his nose. Everyone was shocked and disgusted.

"Oh, jeez!" Linda said.

"Dude! That's so not cool!" Jam said.

"Gesundheit," Wendy said.

"Sorry, guys," Slash apologized, turning back and rubbing his nose on his forefinger.

Then, the bell rang. The first class of the morning was about to begin. All of the kids ran into their classrooms, loudly chattering, but the exception was the Snowboard Kids. They walked quietly to their room and sat down as their teacher, Mr. Dog, entered. He began to write several math equations on the chalkboard and explain them. As he did, Slash felt the unlucky need to sneeze again. This time, he didn't try to stop it, maybe because it felt less harsh than his other sneezes.

"Ahhh... AHHH... Choo!"

He sneezed into his hands, getting the attention of Mr. Dog. The canine teacher turned to Slash and went over to him.

"I heard that," said Mr. Dog.

"But I'm sorry!" Slash said, removing his hands. As the sneeze was worse than he thought, they were both saturated with his snot. Everybody gasped and Mr. Dog looked mad. He knew what this meant.

"You. Go see the nurse," Mr. Dog said.

Slash obeyed and stumbled into the school office and into the nurse's room. The nurse gasped when she saw his face and diagnosed him with a cold. She called his mother, telling her to send Slash home. He was disappointed that he wouldn't play with his friends, but a bit happy he didn't have to go to school. His mother apologized to him when she arrived and brought him home. She couldn't tell the difference between allergies and illness.

Later, Slash lay on the couch in the living room, acting like he was dying due to the severity of his cold. After school had ended, the other Snowboard Kids came over to visit him. "Hey, Slash," Nancy said.

"Guys... guys," Slash tried to speak. "I'm not going to make it off this cold. I just feel so awful."

"Dude, it's just a cold," Jam said.

"I know, but it's the worst one I've ever had."

"I'm afraid that's the average severity of the common cold," Wendy said. "But with enough rest and time off, you should feel better in a few days."

Slash felt another sneeze attacking him and tried to hold it back, but it didn’t work. He sneezed again, blowing some snot out of his nose and landing on the wall, subsequently oozing onto the floor like flubber or a related substance.

“Looks like she’s right,” Jam said.

“Yeah, she is,” Slash said, rubbing his nose. “All this snot is enough to build another planet, I guess.”

"You're not going to turn into a giant snot monster, are you?" Tommy asked, "like in that book?"

"No, what are you talking about?" Slash asked.

"There was this one book called... uh... oh, yeah. Captain Underpants and the Big Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy part 1, the Night of the Nasty Nostril Nuggets. But I just call it the Night of the Nasty Nostril Nuggets because it's easier to say. Anyway, there's this one kid with the glasses and the bow on his shirt who wants to be cooler than the other kids so he starts building this robot so he can combine himself with that robot and be cooler than the other kids. But before that happens, he comes across this cat he's allergic to but still has. Isn't that weird? I mean, if he's allergic to cats, why does he have one? So while he's building the robot, he sneezes a couple times. I don't know how many exactly, but he did it... four times? Five? Around five. And that's before his really big sneeze in the next part. So he's standing next to his robot, waiting for that combining thingy to work. But then he gets another sneeze coming to him. You'd think he'd stop this one. But instead he sneezes into his hands. Getting snot ALL over them! Gross, huh? It's like he got sick and shoved two pepper shakers up his nose! Though he actually does get sick later in the book. Anyway, the combining thingy shoots at him and his robot. At the next chapter, he's turned into a giant snot monster. Or the Bionic Booger Boy as the book calls him. Maybe you'll turn into him!"

Slash was bored over his long comparison. He groaned and sniffled. He had sneezed on at least two occasions when Tommy was talking.

"Guys, it's not going to happen. And just listening to that makes me sick."

"But you're already sick," Nancy said.

"I mean the other kind of sick. I think I'll be fine. You can go now."

The other kids left him alone and exited the house. While they were, however, Slash accidentally sneezed on Linda’s hair to her severe disgust.

“Slash! I just washed my hair!”

“Sorry,” Slash said as Linda ran out of the house.

When Linda arrived home, she ran into the bathroom, pulled her clothes off, and jumped into the shower. Turning the knob, and causing trails of water to fall upon her nude body, she began to take a long shower. She did it so she wouldn't catch the cold, but it was too late. The virus was already beginning its work. The cold water that eventually heated didn’t help, either.

“Haaaah… aaaaah…” Linda wanted to fight her sneeze, as she found it simply disgusting for her to sneeze for any reason. But she was in the shower, where she was able to sneeze uncovered if she needed to, so what was the worst that could happen? “HAAAAAH-Cheeeew!”


End file.
